The outsider
by ElvenHorse
Summary: A fairy is attacked by Orcs on the boarders of Lothlorien, around the same time an elf is attacked. The fairy helps save the elf but is taken the wrong way. Just read and find out.


The outsider... It had been a quite evening, which is very common on days like this. There were no other injured elves that needed attending to, all the work and cleaning were done, and it was not so late in the evening yet to be having parties. Even if there was anything going on I probably would not join in, since the healers think I'm too weak. Sometimes someone would come up and visit a friend that may be sick or injured but since I am the only one up here no one came. I am an outsider and no one knows me enough to visit me. I don't mind much, I like my solitude. I traveled alone for almost 300 years and only every once and a while hooked up with someone who may have been going in the same direction as I. Other then that it was just myself. The occasional visit from a healer was enough to last me all day. The only thing that bugged me was that I could not go anywhere, I was stuck in a tree all day. Well not exactly; I could go where ever I pleased but there was always a guard closely behind me, and they always had strict rules about how far I go from the healers or how much stuff I do at one time. Once I tried to go swimming and I had not even been in for 10 minuets before I was forced to get out. The low amount of exercise was starting to put a toll on my physical shape, I was starting to get a little flabby and I could definitely tell I was losing muscle tone. It kind of started to piss me off, but I knew I couldn't do anything about it.  
  
Non of the healers know where I came from, they know how I got to Lothlorien but no one knows where I originated from. I refuse to tell them, actually I can't tell them, I don't even know myself. I don't know how old I am, I have no clue to where my parents are or who they were. All I know is that I like Mirkwood forest and enjoyed spending a few years there at a time, but I could never stay anywhere permanently. So I traveled, I was always moving and when an area got boring I just moved again. Some times only staying in one spot for a week, other spots for a few years. Its been two weeks since I arrived at Lorien, I don't remember the first week since I was too injured, but I've been awake for 6 days now and already hate the place. The first few days I really liked it gorgeous scenery, very relaxing. But once you've looked at the same spot of flowers 7 times a day it gets rather. tiresome. The elves are great, they really care for my well being and try to give me stuff to do. But it's not the same. I need to get up and do something, stretch my wings, shoot some arrows, anything. Not patch cloths and mend armor.  
  
I considered myself lucky that the elves saved me. They gave me food, a place to sleep at night, a roof, and clothes. Once I figured out where I was, I was surprised they hadn't killed me or anything yet. Especially since they hate people crossing their borders. But I guess I wasn't crossing them just a bit close. Any ways, my strange appearance didn't help much, and they still don't know what to think of me. I have an elven appearance, but am only the height of a tall hobbit. My hair in waist length and silver along with the most shocking ice blue eyes that will send shivers down anyone's spine. Then to top it all off there are the wings. I still remember all the gasps of amazement as one of the elves carried me up the tree to the healers. I was in terrible shape at that moment. I don't think there were many whole bones left in my body and everything was bruised. I had a major head injury that would have either killed anybody else or made them nutty for the rest of their lives. I had originally left myself to die, even a healer like myself couldn't fix that many problems without any help. I just waited for my time to pass or another gang of goblins to come 'play' with me.  
  
I would have been able to free myself of the attack if only I wasn't in such a vulnerable position. My wings need to be kept clean in order to stay healthy and in good working order. But they are useless when wet, so bathing is a very dangerous time for any Fairy. So while I was franticly trying to clean my wings and myself in a river I was attacked by 6 Urik- hie. My first instinct was to dive into the fast moving water and swim away, but there was a huge waterfall just around the bend and would be impossible to get to safe shore before falling over. So I high tailed it and ran. Running is my weakness, I was never fast or sure footed and my wet wings didn't help much. So I had to stand and fight (at least as best I could) considering I was naked and unarmed the beasts made easy work of me. Non of my plans worked well that day; untill the Elves arrived. I'm guessing they arrived pretty quickly but I couldn't know, I was already knocked out cold. One of them must have found me and wrapped me in his cloak then brought me to Lorien. Now I'm here, under constant watch, and the Lady Giladreal should be coming to see me soon. I asked why I wasn't going to see her (she sounded important, and by the way they talked about her I guessed that she was the queen or something. Usually queens have their subjects come to them. At least that's how the Fairies treat their hierarchy) But they told me that I was much too week to be traveling that distance. I didn't see why though, I felt fine. Yes, I still needed a cane to walk, and I was still major sore and got a bad headache once in a while. But that just comes with the healing. A good exercise wouldn't hurt me one but. I was still a bit worried though, I wasn't quite sure why this Lady was going to be visiting me. I figured it was like a judgement to see if I lived or not. So I guess the 'auto' kill to trespassers was still applying. Iv never met the Lady before so for all I knew she could be very mean. 


End file.
